Sans rouge vernis et fard à joue
by Rafaelle0mzr
Summary: Et si Nico n'était qu'un simple élève de seconde un peu trop timide dans un lycée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ? Et si Will était l'élève le plus populaire de ce lycée ? Est ce que, même dans cet univers parallèle, ils seraient aussi tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre ? Est ce que ces deux âmes, qu'importe l'univers dans lesquelles elles se trouve, sont destinées à se retrouver ?


**Me revoilà avec encore une courte fanfic sur Nico et Will, il n'y aura surement que ce chapitre, j'aime bien l'idée que nous n'assistions qu'au commencement de leur histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !**

》POV Nico》

Nico était sur une plage, c'était un jour d'été et il profitait du soleil en manche courte dans son t shirt bleu. Cela l'étonna immédiatement car il ne portait jamais, au grand jamais, une autre couleur que le noir. La totalité de sa garde robe était constitué de t shirt, pull, pantalon, vestes, caleçons, tous entièrement noirs. Alors dans cet accoutrement, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda autour de lui, la plage était déserte. Il y avait juste une personne qui nageait dans la mer. C'était un jeune homme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Il ne le reconnut pas tout de suite alors plissa les yeux. Cet étrange inconnu tourna alors la tête vers lui et commença à sortir de l'eau. A mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, Nico réalisait peu à peu à qui il avait affaire… impossible, nan ça ne pouvait pas être… mais… peut être…. Non… mais si c'était bien lui…. Percy !

Le coeur de Nico loupa un battement. Percy Jackson, le garçon dont il était secrètement amoureux depuis la sixième, se dirigeait vers lui, et torse nu en plus ! Son corps musclé lui donnait une démarche presque féline et quelques mèches mouillées lui tombaient sur le visage… bref il était impossible pour Nico de détourner le regard ni de faire un quelconque mouvement. Il était tout simplement pétrifié.

Percy, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, lui dit alors : "T'as eu tort amour, elle est super bonne !" Puis il vint s'asseoir à côté du brun complètement abasourdi. Attendez quoi ? Amour ?! Il vient vraiment de m'appeler amour là ?! Cette situation n'était pas si mal que ça en fait…

Il tourna alors la tête vers Percy qui approcha sa tête, il va m'embrasser ! Putain il va m'embrasser ! Ok reste calme Nico, tu peux le faire, ferme les yeux et est l'air naturel. Il se rapprocha et…. C'est à ce moment précis que le réveil décida de sonner. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et sa première pensée fut : je vais exploser ce putain de réveil, vraiment. Il referma tout de même les yeux et essaya de se replonger dans ce rêve si agréable. Au bout de quelques minutes lorsqu' il comprit qu'il n'y arriverai pas, il dit mentalement adieu Percy et se décida à se lever.

Il enfila un bas de pyjama et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La maison était vide. Son père, le directeur général d'une grande entreprise de fabrication de cercueil, était déjà partit travailler. Sa belle mère Perséphone, quand a elle, et bien il n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait être et cela ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde. Il n'avait jamais pu la voir.

Il se servit donc des céréales dans un bol et commença a manger. Aujourd'hui c'était un grand jour pour lui, enfin cela aurait dû l'être mais à vrai dire il avait plus peur qu'autre chose. Aujourd'hui il rentre en seconde. Il n'avait jamais aimé le collège et se demandait pourquoi cela devrait être différent avec le lycée. Au collège il n'était ni populaire ni impopulaire. En fait il avait juste réussi à se faire oublier. Personne ne le remarquait et donc personne ne m'embêtait et il comptait bien réitérer cet exploit cette année.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Au moment de choisir sa tenue il n'eut pas trop de mal : un pantalon noir avec des trous et un t shirt noir tout simple. Après s'être brossé les dents, il était déjà 7h40, il décida qu'il était fin près pour aller au lycée et affronter cette terrible journée qui se préparait. Il prit sa veste d'aviateur et ses clés puis sortit dehors. Il devait aller au lycée à pied, il n'était qu'à 10 minutes. Il habitait dans une grande bâtisse, un peu style manoir, que son père avait acheté i ans. A la base le projet était de la renové mais un incident l'en empêcha et il n'eut, par la suite, pas la force de s'y remettre. Elle était du coup resté en l'état, délabrée et un peu effrayante. Nico l'aimait bien.

Il commença à marcher et ne mit pas longtemps avant d'arriver au lycée. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour l'observer. C'était un grand bâtiment à 3 étages, bien plus grand que son ancien collège. Tout autour des centaines d'élèves grouillaient de toute part. Beaucoup trop de monde au goût de Nico. De surcroît c'était extrêmement bruyant. Il essaya de ne pas y penser et entra dans le bâtiment en se dissimulent à travers la foule. Il n'était décidément pas près à affronter cette journée.

Contre toute attente elle se déroula, pratiquement, sans encombre si on oubliait sa chute dans les escaliers principaux.

Personnes n'était venu lui parler, il avait réussi à éviter d'attirer l'attention sur lui, seulement un seul prof l'avait interrogé et il avait donné une réponse cohérente et audible.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure de cours avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour se réfugier dans sa chambre et écouter sa musique. Mais bon Kurt Cobain allait devoir attendre encore quelques temps il était devant la porte de la classe d'anglais.

Au moment ou il y entra il n'y avait encore pas beaucoup de monde installé. D'un rapide coup d'oeil il balaya les places du regard et comme à chaque fois depuis ce matin, il alla s'asseoir à la place la plus au fond de la pièce et la plus à droite. Côté fenêtre bien évidemment pour que son esprit puisse s'échapper si le cours devenait trop insupportable.

Au fur et à mesure la classe se remplissait petit à petit. Comme Nico s'y attendait personne ne vint s'assoir à côté de lui, et il remercia son terrifiant look total noir pour cela.

Alors que le cours allait commencer un dernier élève rentra dans la salle. Il n'était vêtu que d'un simple jean et d'un t shirt blanc. Mais dès le moment ou les yeux de Nico s'aperçurent le côté solaire qui émanait de lui cloua le brun sur place. Sa chevelure blonde, son teint bronzé, tout de lui respirait la lumière.

Nico était tellement occupé a essayé de le déchiffrer qu'il ne remarque même pas qu'il s'approchait de lui. Alors qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le grand blond ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire:

"Salut ! Est ce que la place est libre à côté de toi ?"

Nico regarda autour de lui pour vérifier si c'était bien à lui qu'il parlait. Oui. Oui c'était bien à lui. Il devint alors tout rouge et, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne pu que articuler un minuscule "oui". Le garçon soleil lui répondit alors par un sourire qui irradia la pièce et qui fit louper un battement au coeur meurtrit de Nico. La situation ne s'arrangea pas quand il ajouta, de sa voix suave, "au fait moi c'est will". Comme l'italien ne répondait pas il ajouta "et toi ?"

Merde, se dit Nico, ça attend une réponse ça, va falloir que je lui parle, s'il vous plait faite que ma voix ne tremble pas ! Il prit alors tout son courage et lança un bref "moi c'est Nico". Bon ok il l'avait dit avec une voix un peu trop aiguë mais au moins elle n'avait pas tremblé !

"enchanté Nico" lui répondit alors will.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment là que le brun sut. Il sut qu'il était vraiment dans la merde, parce que le soleil en personne venait de devenir son voisin de classe. Et il n'était absolument pas sûr que son cœur allait y survivre.

》POV Will》

Cela faisait à peu près 30 min que le cours d'anglais avait commencé. Will devait l'avouer la prof n'étant pas super, c'était hyper chiant ! Alors pour faire passer le temps il décida d'observer tous ses camarades de classe un à un. Au bout d'un certain temps son regard se posa sur le garçon assit juste à côté de lui. Il regardait par la fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le bleu du ciel. Il était plutôt mignon. Will aurait tout donné pour savoir à quoi il pensait à cet instant précis .

Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la salle de cours son regard fut tout de suite attiré par lui. Sa peau d'une blancheur de porcelaine, ses vêtements, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, bref il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi fascinant. Alors il n'hésita pas et s'avança vers lui pour lui demander si il pouvait s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il avait tout de suite remarqué que sa question avait provoqué une gêne à l'intrigant garçon. Mais il avait finalement accepté. Alors il n'avait pas faibli, il s'était installé à ses côtés et avait même découvert qu'il s'appelait Nico. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Will a se moment fut que si les ombres avaient eu un prénom elles se seraient appelées Nico.

Puis, durant la totalité du cours il n'avait plus dit un mot. Et cela devait faire bien 10 minutes qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il était encore plus fascinant de près.

Pour essayer de lancer la conversation, et d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui Will lui demanda :

"t'etais ou au collège avant ?"

Pas de réponse. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'est entendu. Il réessaya :

"heu.. nico ?"

A l'énonciation de son prénom ce dernier paru sortir de ses pensées et sursauta. Il se tourna vers Will doucement et lui demanda :

"c'est a moi que tu parles ?"

"bah oui pourquoi ça t'étonne autant ?" rigola Will.

"heu pour rien. J'étais au collège Prévert."

Will se fit la réflexion que sa voix était tout aussi intrigante que son propriétaire. Elle était plus aiguë que ce à quoi il s'attendait mais elle était en même temps très profonde.

"et toi ?" lui demanda Nico très rapidement.

Will fut content qu'il lui pose une question. Il remarque aussi que quand il parlait ses joues se teignaient d'une adorable couleur pourpre.

"Je viens du collège Curry, c'était petit mais l'ambiance était cool, je m'y sentais bien, fin bref on s'en fout." Ajouta-t-il tout en se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir tenir sa langue.

Il était hyperactif et il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'être aussi bavard. Il regarda Nico pour voir si il se moquait lui. Il y avait bien un sourire sur les lèvres du brun, mais ce n'était pas un sourire moqueur, plus comme un sourire encourageant, quelque chose de chaleureux. Will trouva ça adorable. Il lui répondit a son tour par un sourire. L'italien fit alors une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le début de l'heure, il regarda Will dans les yeux. Leur deux regards s'accrochent alors comme deux aimants. Comme envoûté l'un par l'autres. Will se noya dans les yeux du garçon ombre. Ils étaient noirs, noir comme la nuit. Une nuit sans lune, sans étoile. Quelque chose d'hyper profond, sans fond, sans rien pour s'y accrocher. Il voulait s'y plonger, s'y replonger tout entier, à jamais. Son coeur s'était arrêté de battre. Et il était presque sûr que celui de son voisin aussi. Il oublia toute notion de temps. Donc au bout, d'il ne sait combien de secondes, Nico détourna le regard d'un coup et regarda sa table, ses joues complètement empourprées. Will allait lui adresser la parole mais c'est le moment que choisit la sonnerie pour se manifester. Tous les élèves, dont Nico, rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Laissant Will seul à sa table, complètement étourdi par l'instant qu'il venait de vivre. La nuit venait d'engloutir son cœur tout entier et il n'avait rien pu faire.


End file.
